Genus: Lilium. Species is unknown.
xe2x80x98YELLOWEENxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Lilium hybrid referred to commercially as an upright Orientalxc3x97Aurelia hybrid lily and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Yelloweenxe2x80x99.
This new variety is the product of a controlled breeding program using embryo culture and was carried out in the municipality of Breezand, The Netherlands, using the proprietary Oriental type hybrid lily 91.30.00-2 as the seed parent and the proprietary Aurelia type hybrid lily 90.058-1 as the pollen parent. The resulting plants were evaluated for cut flower production. Compared to the typical characteristics of common Oriental and Aurelia lily hybrids, xe2x80x98Yelloweenxe2x80x99 has larger flowers, taller plant height and taller stems, and blooms earlier.
This new variety has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length, and nutrient availability, without, however, any variations in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention that, in combination, distinguish this lily as a new and distinct variety:
1. floriferous habit;
2. large upright yellow flowers;
3. vigorous growth habit;
4. tall plant; and
5. excellent vase-life.
Bulbs of this plant may be pre-cooled and forced out of season for very uniform cut flower production.
The primary distinguishing feature of xe2x80x98Yelloweenxe2x80x99 is its numerous, large, upright, yellow flowers. The seed parent, an Oriental type hybrid, does not produce yellow flowers. Additionally, xe2x80x98Yelloweenxe2x80x99 can be bred approximately 20 days later than the seed parent. The pollen parent, an Aurelia type hybrid, has a different influorescence, and smaller, calyx-like flowers, compared to xe2x80x98Yelloween.xe2x80x99
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been accomplished at a nursery in Breezand, The Netherlands, by scaling and tissue culture. The resulting plants have shown that the above-mentioned unique features are stable and reproduce true to type in each successive propagation.